


Вечер испорчен (?)

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Background Slash, Clubbing, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: Эллисон сжала кулаки, в сердцах пожелав, чтоб уж лучше это Клаус пропал без вести. Вот почему он должен был оказаться здесь сегодня? Почему он должен был возникнуть из ниоткуда и испортить такой важный вечер.
Kudos: 3





	Вечер испорчен (?)

Кончики пальцев покалывало от предвкушения и губы уже болели от идиотской счастливой улыбки, которую Третья не могла стереть с лица вот уже несколько часов.

Это была рядовая вечеринка в не самом элитном, но довольно дорогом клубе. Гостями числились несколько знаменитостей среднего порядка, играл топовый диджей и не происходило ровным счетом ничего из ряда вон выходящего, но это была первая вечеринка Эллисон в полноценном статусе актрисы — на прошлой неделе вышел первый фильм, где она играла одну из ролей второго плана.

На сегодня ее агент Шеннон запланировала посещение двух вечеринок, где восходящая звезда должна была показаться с коллегой по фильму и попасть в пару-тройку фотообъективов. Проинструктировав свою подопечную и выдав перечень, что можно и чего нельзя делать, агент нырнула внутрь клуба и растворилась в гудящей толпе.

Эллисон остановилась перед зеркалом, поправила прическу и платье. Она нисколько не волновалась и совершенно точно ничего не боялась, а просто хотела запомнить все детали сегодняшней ночи, одной из многих грядущих. Ведь это старт, а дальше только вперед, вверх на звездный небосвод и в знаменитые тусовки.

Девушка шагнула в главный зал и на нее со всех сторон обрушилась музыка. Она вибрировала по полу, отдавалась в груди и била по ушам. Прожекторы цветными пятнами скользили по танцующим фигурам, ставшим единой массой в дымном полумраке. Эллисон знала, что ее коллега Эбигейль, вторая актриса из фильма, была уже здесь и ждала в баре, так что задача была максимально простой — пробраться через пульсирующую толпу без потерь для внешнего вида. Играючи и смеясь, Третья обошла всех разгоряченных парней и полуголых девиц, и когда она была на финишной прямой и уже видела приветственно приподнявшуюся на барном стуле Эббс, кто-то вылетел ей под ноги. В ту же секунду она почувствовала, как на новеньком платье расползается алкогольное пятно.

— Ah! Diable! Да ну что ж ты будешь делать-то!

Тут же пальцы с облупленным черным лаком и обгрызенными ногтями прижали к ее груди бумажное полотенце. Эллисон вскинула лицо, но возмущенный возглас застрял в горле:

— Клаус?  
— Эллисон! Дорогая, вот это встреча!

Бумага полетела куда-то в сторону толпы, а Четвертый заключил ее в неуклюжие объятия и больно уткнулся острым подбородком в плечо.

— Эллисон! — Эбигейл возникла рядом и пыталась перекричать музыку. — Ты кого-то тут узнала? Представишь нас?

Третья вывернулась из рук брата и повела плечами.

— Эм, это…

Пауза затянулась и еще секунду назад сияющие глаза Клауса потускнели. Плечи с разочарованным вздохом опустились, но он продолжал широко улыбаться, когда перевел взгляд с сестры на ее подругу. Покачнувшись, сделал реверанс и приветственно протянул руку.

— Я — Клаус Харгривз.  
— Эбигейл.  
— Рад встрече, но вынужден бежать. Веселье не ждет! Не кисните девочки, вечеринка обещает быть крышесносной! — Пока кто-то из сидевших за стойкой отвлекся, Клаус подхватил оставшийся без присмотра коктейль и исчез так стремительно, словно как Пятый прыгнул в пространстве.

Эллисон сжала кулаки, в сердцах пожелав, чтоб уж лучше это Клаус пропал без вести. Вот почему он должен был оказаться здесь сегодня? Почему он должен был возникнуть из ниоткуда и испортить такой важный вечер. Как он вообще оказался здесь, а не в каком-нибудь третьесортном баре неблагополучного района, где он затаривался наркотой.

— Это же был твой брат, правильно?  
— Сводный, — процедила Третья и велела самой себе собраться. Расправила плечи, вернула на лицо улыбку. Она заказала напиток и твердо решила, что не позволит этому досадному происшествию пустить коту под хвост всю вечеринку. Но Клаус, как назло, не давал забыть о себе, мелькал неподалеку и снова растворялся в толпе. Эллисон была уверена, что он делал это нарочно, как капризный ребенок. Ничего удивительного — всегда им был, пока они жили у отца, им и остался.

— А он оторва, да?  
— Что?  
— Как зажигает, — Эббс засмеялась и кивнула в глубину танцпола. — Я тоже так отрывалась, пока не стала публичной персоной. Не представляешь сколько боли моему агенту доставляет выискивать и выкупать фото с тех вечеринок.

Голос собеседницы утонул в глубоких, ритмичных басах.

Эллисон злилась, что не могла игнорировать брата и продолжала выискивать его глазами. Впрочем, скоро уже не нужно было и напрягаться, чтобы узнать, где Клаус — тот разошелся не на шутку.

Несколько девиц и ребят, среди которых был Четвертый, откровенно лапали друг дружку, целовались взасос, и разгоряченные танцевали настолько откровенно, что Эллисон даже в духоте клуба почувствовала как у нее со стыда горят щеки. Клаус же наслаждался моментом, музыкой и собой. Он был под кайфом.

Когда какой-то парень поймал его за бедра, притянул к себе и лизнул в губы, Эллисон поставила свой бокал на стойку.

— Я в уборную… Попробую спасти платье, — поспешно пояснила и чуть ли не побежала в сторону смежного зала, где находились коридоры с туалетами.

Эллисон положила сумочку на столешницу, включила воду и уперлась руками о края раковины. Она просто стояла пару секунд, глядя на струю воды, прежде чем дала гневу выйти с криком и швырнула сумочку в ближайшую стену. Подступающие слезы обиды жгли глаза, но она сдержалась. Сделала вдох, сделала выдох. Она совсем недавно была в большом шоу-бизнесе, но хорошо знала, что даже у унитазов есть уши и нельзя предаваться гневным тирадам, если ты не у себя дома за семью замками.

Еще некоторое время Третья провела в уборной. Отчасти, чтобы дать себе успокоиться, отчасти надеясь, что за время ее отсутствия брат-торчок свалит из клуба за продолжением вечеринки. После она подняла сумочку, уже натянуто улыбнулась своему отражению и вышла в смежный с основным зал. Здесь так же грохотала музыка, но было меньше танцующих и больше дыма.

Петляя, она пробиралась к выходу, когда почувствовала, как ее схватили за запястье. Эллисон сжала кулаки, чтобы не врезать брату по лицу, но прозвучавший голос был чужим.

— Чего такая хмурая, девчуль?  
— Пустите меня.  
— Смеешься? Кто в здравом уме такую красоту отпускает?

Напротив стоял мужчина чуть выше ее ростом, широкий в плечах и определенно пьяный. Эллисон терпеть не могла пьяных людей. Она не знала, был ли тому причиной Клаус, лет с тринадцати начавший лазать в отцовский бар и накачиваться до бессознательного состояния, или что другое воспитало в ней это отвращение.

— Мне больно.  
— Тогда перестань вырываться и потанцуй со мной.  
— Мужчина…  
— Эй, месье! Насколько я могу судить, даме твоя рожа и манеры неприятны! И я не могу ее осуждать.

Клаус опять появился из ниоткуда. Он отлепил от собственной задницы руки парня, с которым зажимался на танцполе и, судя по всему, планировал продолжить в туалете клуба. Глаза у Клауса были шальные и почти не мигали под густо накрашенными ресницами, но странным образом держался и говорил он вполне трезво.

— Свалил бы ты отсюда, гандон штопаный.  
— Отпусти девушку.  
— Только для того, чтобы тебе рожу начистить.  
— Ха, ты слышала, дорогая? Рожу он мне начистит. — Четвертый повернулся к сестре и картинно закатил глаза к теряющемуся в темноте потолку. Вновь посмотрел на озадаченного мужика и сочувственно наклонил голову вправо. — Единственное, что ты начистишь, это собственный хер до блеска. Ха!

Мужик разжал руки на запястье Эллисон и замахнулся на Клауса, но тот, ловко присел и отклонился в сторону от удара. Засмеялся еще задорнее и даже не заметил, как его спутник скрылся с места назревающей потасовки. Клаус уклонился еще от одного удара, а следующий уже нанес сам, прописав хаму в нос и только больше его разозлив. Следующий удар в живот Клаус пропустил.

Сжав сумочку в руках Эллисон бросилась к двери, стараясь прорваться через уплотняющуюся вокруг драки толпу. Как те, которые чуть раньше наблюдали за жаркими танцами и призывали трахнуть друг дружку на танцполе, эти призывали врезать посильнее. И им было, в общем-то, не важно, кто кому.

Третья добралась до главного зала, пробежала мимо бара и замерла в фойе клуба, всего в нескольких шагах от выхода.

— Да твою ж мать, — выдохнула под нос и, вместо того чтобы выйти на улицу, обратилась к рядом стоящим охранникам. Она рассказала о потасовке во втором зал и ситуацию уладили меньше, чем за пять минут.

Пристававшего к Эллисон мужика скрутили и отвели в комнату службы безопасности. Для Клауса предложили вызвать скорую помощь, но тот, благодушно улыбаясь, отказался и спросил можно ли ему коктейль за счет заведения.  
Охранники вернулись на пост, а толпа, лишенная зрелища расползлась по клубу. Клаус сидел под стеной, запрокинув голову и прижимая к разбитому носу салфетку.

— Все нормуль, Эллисон, — зашипел от стрельнувшей боли. — Иди, не оставляй подругу одну.

Третья стояла рядом, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрела на брата, как мать смотрит на ребенка ни дня неспособного прожить без приключений. Последние несколько минут она пыталась сама себя образумить, найти коллегу и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но безуспешно. Эллисон и так уже нарушила все указания агента и, похоже, испортила себе идеальный старт на страницах глянцевых журналов, так что еще от одной глупости сильно хуже не станет.

— Вставай.  
— Зачем? Мне и здесь хорошо.  
— Поднимайся, дуралей, — наклонилась и, схватив брата под локоть, помогла подняться. Дала облокотиться на себя. — Поехали отсюда.  
— Куда это?

Он напрягся с опаской вглядываясь в лицо сестры. Ехать ему было некуда. Клаус планировал зависнуть на ночь у того парня с танцпола, или, может быть у другого. Не суть важно. Главное, что запасным вариантом была лишь ночлежка в паре кварталов к югу от клуба с ее худыми одеялами.

Элисон подхватила его под талию и вздохнула.  
— Ко мне домой.

***

Всю дорогу в машине Эллисон разговаривала с агентом о том, что произошло в клубе. Объясняла, ругалась, защищалась. Клаус же, наоборот, молчал и чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. Один раз он даже попросил таксиста остановить машину и на возмущение плохо говорящего по-английски индуса пояснил, что так-то ему без разницы где блевать — снаружи или в машине.

Когда они поднялись в квартиру, Клаус первым делом спросил, где туалет и скрылся в указанном направлении. Оставшись одна Эллисон сняла пропитанное выпивкой и испачканное кровью брата платье, со вздохом зашвырнула его в угол комнаты. Собрала волосы под резинку, переоделась в домашние футболку и свободные брюки и смыла макияж, а брат по-прежнему был в ванной и оттуда не доносилось ни звука.

— Клаус? Ты там живой?

Неуверенно постучала в дверь и, не получив ответа, заглянула внутрь.  
Четвертый сидел на полу рядом с унитазом, раскинув ноги почти на половину комнаты, а щекой прижимался к прохладному фаянсу сидения. Не открывая глаз, он поднял правую руку и махнул ладонью с вытатуированным «Привет».  
Эллисон опустилась на пол рядом.

— Что ты делал в том клубе?  
— Веселился.  
— В смысле как ты туда попал. Ну, клуб же не для всех.  
— Не для всех, это не для таких торчков, как я?  
— Я не это…  
— Все ок, Эл. Я пришел туда с парнем.  
— Это с котором танцевал?

Клаус нахмурился.

— Нет. — Потер кулаком переносицу. — Не, с другим.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
— М? Ну я никогда не был сторонником моногамных отношений…  
— Я про наркотики, Клаус.

Парень с трудом поднял голову и сфокусировал взгляд на сестре. Оперся локтями все о тот же унитаз и разместил подбородок на ладонях.

— Вот представь, что у тебя отвратительный день. Максимально хреновый. Вот самый ужасный, когда всё не так, все достали и хочется уродливо плакать, свернувшись под одеялом. Что ты делаешь в такой день? Напиваешься. — Клаус поморщился, отрыгнул в себя и закончил мысль. — Вот у меня вся жизнь, как один такой невозможно всратый день, помноженный на сто. Плюс-минус. И алкоголя не всегда достаточно, чтобы заглушить это все.  
— Я знаю, что наше детство было не сахар, мы все росли вместе. Но то, что творишь ты это…

Клаус слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой — сколько раз он уже слышал эту песню.

— Тебе нужна помощь.  
— Тш, — он приложил оба указательных пальца к губам, а потом наклонился вперед и прижал правую руку к губам Эллисон. — Тш, не надо. Пожалуйста.

Девушка перехватила его руку и сжала в своих ладонях.  
— Клаус. Я получила гонорар за фильм. Он не очень большой, но его хватит, чтобы оплатить тебе лечение. Давай попробуем. Я поспрашиваю знакомых, наведу справки и найдем для тебя хорошую клинику.  
— Милая, я не могу.  
— Я буду рядом! Я помогу. Пожалуйста.  
Он отвел глаза и потер лицо свободной рукой.

— Давай ты подумаешь об этом и завтра обсудим еще раз. На трезвую голову. Хорошо?  
— На трезвую, говоришь? — Кисло улыбнулся и кивнул. — Хорошо.  
— А сейчас, давай-ка в душ. Я подберу тебе что-нибудь из одежды. — Эллисон встала и опять помогла Клаусу подняться. — Мужских шмоток у меня нет, но, кажется, есть юбка, которая точно будет тебе к лицу.  
Дружески толкнула его локтем в бок.  
— Я пока сварю какао, достану мороженое и посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм вместе, м?  
— Тот в котором ты снялась?  
— Эм… Ну, если хочешь.  
— Хочу.  
— Значит его.

Клаус расстегнул и сбросил рубашку на пол. Схватился за шторку над ванной и когда сестра уже почти вышла из комнаты, обернулся.

— Эй, Эллисон. Прости, что испортил платье. Симпатичное было.  
Сестра улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо, что вступился и навалял тому мудаку.  
— О да, пожалуй, впервые все эти любимые папины кунг-фу тренировки действительно принесли пользу.

Они перекинулись еще парой фраз и Эллисон ушла искать сменную одежду и варить кофе, а Клаус забрался под теплые струи душа.

Встретить утро трезвым означало проснуться под крики призраков у самого уха, но он, пожалуй, был готов заплатить эту цену за один спокойный вечер с сестрой, кино и какао.

А утром Эллисон обнаружила пустой диван, свои вещи, аккуратно сложенные на кофейном столике, и пропажу золотых часов.


End file.
